ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Bodovians
The Bodovians The Bodovians, commonly called the Beasts in the coloquials of many other races, are one of the most primal races in Ul-Zaorith. While there are different subraces, like there are "subraces" of humans - asian, caucasian, african - they are still a single unified race. Beneath the skin and all physical appearances, they are a single people. For ease of understanding in English terms, the Bodovians can be easily separated into two main Clan groupings: the Balo (or cat-like Clans: Sago, Pero, Bano and Gudo) and the Dado (or dog-like Clans: Deno, Vabo, Nivo and Tiao). The associations made with breeds of Earthian cats and dogs are for visualization and mannerism purposes only, and should not be confused with these being anthropomorphic versions of these creatures. All Bodovians possess retractable claws like cats, dry noses like dogs, purr like cats, perspire through their mouths and pawspads like dogs and have infrared light sensitive eyes enabling them to see well in the dark. Considering that the Bodovians have a unique Racial Ability that allows them to physically evolve in their own lifetime, the following descriptions are only concerned with the appearance of Bodovians in their First Stage of Evolution, or the Primal Bodovians. Further Stages of Evolution are discussed later in the section on their Racial Ability. Appearance: All Bodovians possess a fur coat with covers them completely from head to tip of their tail (with exception of their paw pads and gums) and is not to be confused with their head-hair that can but does not usually match their fur coat. Some breeds dye or bleech their fur in tribal symbols, others of certain areas or professions ritually shave portions of their fur into designs or reverse tattoos. Their skin under their fur tends to follow a greyed version of their fur colour - leaving some with spotted/striped skin, or patchy coloured skin to match the colourations of their natural fur growth. A fully shaved Bodovian is a form of punishment and is considered incredibly shameful. To be shaved is to be truly naked, in Bodovian eyes. Because of this natural fur coat covering, clothing is not required of Bodovians, but is rather a form of material possession, a mark of wealth, a sign of artistic taste. Their head hair is generally straight, but certain breeds can exhibit curly tendancies. Their faces are muzzled, though the shape of the muzzle depends on the breed. They all have sensitive whiskers on both the cheeks and the forehead. They have ears that vary in form depending on their breed but are placed on the skull somewhere between the top of the head like an Earthian domestic cat or dog, and the side of the head like a human ear. Their necks are a quite a bit stronger and longer than a human neck, but the head is attatched at a forward angle on the top of the spinal cord - again somewhere between the upright placement of a human and the forward setting of a domestic cat or dog. Their spines are a delicate curvature balanced upon digigrade legs - the sort of elongated ankles of dogs and cats, with a stronger upper thigh that balances the weight on the balls of their toes. They all have some form of tail, though the thickness, length and style of tail varies with the breed. They are capable in this Stage of Evolution to run on all four paws for breif periods of time, but while it grants them extra speed, they lose a lot of their peripheral sight in locking their necks into this position and their arms are not as strong for this method of movement for anything more than a sprint. They all possess six nipples, and can have two to eight cubs at a time, though it is most common to have between two and four. Single cubs are often regarded supersticiously, and oracles are normally consulted upon their birth. Their eyes are wide-irised like a cat or dog, and do possess the reflective quality of a cat's eye in the half-light, though they do not have slit-pupils. Clan Types: Balo The Balo clans are the smaller breeds (generally speaking), and are to human appearance more cat-like. They tend to be more sophistocated than their Dado counterparts, and typically are left in charge of matters of state, diplomacy, international relations, languages, arts and culture. They heirarchical caste systems of Bodove are arrange in the following manner: Sago, Pero, Bano, Gudo. Dado The Dado, or dog-like Clans, take over the bureaucratic side of society, controlling policing, policy, law, business and building. They are typically harsher-spoken, less-patient, though more devoted to their tasks than their Balo relatives. The Dado Bodovians are fiercely devoted to their own culture, and uphold their religion and brotherhood with tireless enthusiasm. They generally do well in positions of action, rather than debate and are nearly to a man more seriously obedient than any other race in the known world. Their caste system mirrors the Balo one caste for caste, making a Deno equal to a Sago, a Vabo to a Pero, a Nivo to a Bano and a Tiao to a Gudo. Fashion Fashion: The Bodovians have many features (paw pads, tails, fur coats, whiskers) that make certain standard forms of clothing impossible. Their fashion is in someways modified to enable them to wear certain garments, but there are ither items they simply do not have a need for. Bodovians love textiles, colour, jewellery and accessories, and a great deal of their fashion choices are from a standpoint of wealth, rather than practicality. Bodovians cannot wear shoes. Aside from the fact that they have paw pads on their feet that give them an equivalent to a flexible leather sole, with their retractable claws and digitigrade legs, wearing any form of foot covering is uncomfortable and at times painful for them. You will see some Bodovians with shorter coats wearing cloth wraps or footless leggings during the colder months, as well as bangles, anklets, talismans and other ornaments. Bodovians have an efficient fur coat, and aside from certain Clans in some of the southern areas and islands who shave patterns into their fur, many use this coat as their primary covering, especially in the warmer seasons. garments like coats are constricting and often irritating to your average Bodovian. In place of jackets, they will wear vests, loose chemise or Germaine-like tops. For the most part these are short-bodied, but occasionally a tailed garment will be worn so long as there is a split between the tail flaps to enable one's tail to move freely. Wealth in Bodove is based entirely on the Barter system, and is completely arbitrary to how much one likes one possessions. Stones, pearls, coins, jewels, bone, carved wood/wooden beads, ivory, shell, glass and crafted clay or porcelain are all easily traded forms of currency. Buttons made out of any of these materials are incredibly popular as they are easily stitched into one's clothes for easy porting, can serve a useful purpose until they are traded, and add an easily displayed aspect of wealth to one's visage. Many Bodovians will wear a great number of necklaces, wraps, broaches, bangles, earrings and the like on them at all times, with an effort to combine as much colour, texture, varied materials and varied size as possible so that easy trading can be done. Texture is very important to Bodovians, and so varied fabrics from ginghams, cottons, muslins, burlaps, linen and heavier weaves (including Arashka, a soft fabric woven of brushed Bodovian hair (the best hair for this culled from Bano, Gudo and Tiao)) are all crafted across Bodove. Their fabrics tend to be coarsely woven, sparsely threaded, and often intentionally including many irregularities, in bright bold patterns and colours. Motifs of leaves, birds, concentric circles, stripes, cross-hatches and speckles are always popular, with rising and falling popularities within each region every season. Foreign fabrics like silks, stretchy weaves, taffetas, organzas, brocades, jaquards and embroidered fabrics are hugely popular as they are not materials that can be crafted by Bodovian paws. They use a lot of bold, contrasting-coloured stitching, intentionally making it visible and uneven for the visual and tactile aesthetic. Multiple pockets, straps, tassels, buttons and trailing asymmetrical fabric are prominent features in all of their designs. The perhaps most distinctly Bodovian garment is the Akorab, a garment that was designed in place of pants. As most Bodovians find fitted pants restricting or irritating to the fur surrounding their tail mound, the Akorab was seen as a happy alternative. The Akorab consists of a wide, sash-like belt that can be fastened by ties, straps, buttons or cords around the midriff. From the front hangs a panel of fabric which can then be looped between the legs quite loosely and tied to two corresponding places on the back of the sash. Attached to the front and back of the hanging panel are two vertical panels of fabric that wrap around the leg, are tied above the knee and are often stitched or buttoned into the hanging panel. This enables freedom of movement, protection from the elements for the genitals, free use of one's tail, and is loose enough to not irritate fur patterns. Culture: Sexuality: Homosexuality is practically unheard of in Bodovians, arrising in less than 3% of the population. Of those affected, 99% hail from the Gudo, Tiao or Bano clans. It is not a concept that holds any revulsion or immorality for them, it is simply one they do not think of and cannot comprehend. The act of sexual intercourse is culturally so integrated into procreation, the idea of coupling with an individual who cannot enable one to procreate is absurd. While they often do couple outside of mating season, it is still an act intended for those who wish to express interest in having a litter. That said, there are many intimate acts that are practised between friends that might be seen as sexual to other cultures - such as cleaning or licking one another. This act is somethinhg that is shared between any two Bodovians regardless of age, clan or gender. It is equivalent to massage (another popular form of contact) in the sense of joining together in a medidative, caring gesture that is mutuall beneficial for health, temperament and hygeine. In fact, the act of using one's tongue for sexual acts is one wholly foreign to the Bodovian circles and is really only seen in Bodovian prostitutes who are workin in foreign nations. Marriage: In a conventional sense, Bodovians do not marry. Mating involves a female choosing a male mate, which whom she couples until she becomes pregnant. Most females choose to keep the male around until after the litter is born, but then they usually part ways. It is possible and in some places quite likely, that a Bodovian may reselect the same mate for another litter in the following or another Mating Season to follow, but to select a different mate is not seen as a lack of fidelity. As young are raised collectively by the community, it is not required for there to be a 'stable parental unit' as it is in some other nations. There are also some concerns over which Clan one selects their mate from, but (with the exception of the Bodovian Civil War) it is generally left up to personal choice. There are of course Class stigmas which often colour or pressure a Bodo's choice towards a certain selection, Family Units: Coming of Age: Death: Cuisine: Comparative Statistics: Intelligence: 11/16. The Bodovian race is notoriously simple-minded, having difficulty comprehending complex situations and advanced sciences. But their child-like wonder fot he world allows them to see things with a clarity and simplicity many other lose as they grow older. The Bodovian learns very quickly - the Bano are a brilliant example - and their capacity for kinesthetic learning is almost unrivalled. They remember things well - but usually only from personal experience. If you tell a Bodovian something you've read, they might not comprehend it, but if they read it themselves - or better yet experience something first-hand, their memories are superb. They have a great understanding of medicine, herbology, spirit energy (such as for acupressure), languages, terrain and navigation, hunting, tracking and stealth. They excel in fighting forms that require endurance and speed, as well as strength and reflexes. Their strong physical senses give them an edge for understanding the properties of something new. Wisdom: 14/16. Bodovians are very understanding. They easily set aside wrongs and show a great wealth of compassion for each other as well as for all other races. Because of this, they are one of the few willing to deal with the Humoro or the Talmontese or the Ere Breghin when others shy away. They are adventurous and curious, and have a deep wealth of respect and attachment to the spirit world. Their perception of the Shadow Realm is nearly instinctive, and their capacity for League of Spirits or Metaphysics is extremely high. The wisdom of the Bodovians most shows up in their patience for decision making. While others find their slow-moving policies to be frustrating, the Bodovians ensure that absolutely everyone involved in a decision will be happy with the outcome, making choices decided by a group literally perfect - it just often takes years to reach this point. Agility: 15/16. The Bodovians have all the agility of the animal world. While bipedal in their basic form, they can pounce and spring into a very fast four legged sprint for short distances, are extremely flexible and nearly always land on their feet. They can climb well, can sneak well and can use their senses and sensitive paw-pads to scout terrain. Their manual dexterity is limited as they have paw-padded hands as well, with non-retractable claws, with short and broad digits. They do have opposable thumbs, but fast-wielding techniques are beyond their capacity, as is fine writing, detailed craftsmanship and some crafts-skills like embroidery. Strength: 14/16. Bodovians have a primal sort of strength, the sort that rarely is used to its full potential. A Bodovian's jaw has the power to crush through a Speritanian femor, but they are rarely in a situation where this is called for. Their muscular strength is massive for the relatively small size of their bodies, but they are still not quite tough enough to keep pace with the Muzina or Speritanians. Their real force lies in how far they can throw or jump, rather than brute mass itself. Resistance: 11/16. Bodovian resistance is moderate when averaged out. On the one hand, their fur coats give them an added resistance to basic scratches and scrapes from their terrain and added protection against the weather, but their constitution is suceptible to far more illnesses than what normally affect other races. Many parasites and viruses that target lower animal life-forms also can affect the Bodovians. Their endurance is good so long as they are not exerting themselves. Keeping a standard running pace, or wielding a weapon withing their strength range is no issue, but once they over step those bounds, their ability to keep it up shortens porportionately to how hard they push their limits. Against blunt trauma, they are perfectly average for their weight and size, and serious harm to a limb can often prevent them from functioning well enough to preserve their remaining health. Recovery: 11/16. The Bodovians heal well enough, and are inclined to bounce back, but as mentioned before have to be wary of infection or complications to injuries. They have a hard time expelling poisons or maladies of the spirit, and require magical healing to prevent lasting disabilities in damaged limbs. A Bodovian Proverb says "The only harder than cheating fate is forcing an injured Bodovian to lie still." Usually the largest impediment to healing is the Bodovian patient themself. They have an almost compulsory need to chew their injuries, lick their wounds and constantly shift to try and escape discomfort, thereby causing more. Sedatives are only partially helpful as they greatly lessen the Bodovian immune system's ability to function. NMP: 3/6. Bodovian potency for magic is fairly good. They aren't as good with precision magics - such as those that require delicate hand finesse (alchemy) or balanced recipeés (Spell Work or Conjuring). They are, however, very good with huskline magics like Illusions, Summoning, skills like Metaphysics, Channelling, Charm Work and even have one of the most free-form and creative Rune sets in the world. Their ability to bind familiars is extremely good, and their eventual attunement with the cardinal elements can make them godlike. Category:Eastern continent Category:Bodove Category:Bodovian Category:Races